


lost in the woods

by hquties (timelessidyll)



Series: writober 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, You'll see what I mean, akane is a little shit in the best way, and shouyou gets lost, sugawara doesn't watch his step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/hquties
Summary: Shouyou and Sugawara meet the Lost Girls, or two of them at least, in the most unfortunate way.





	lost in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> please read the rest of the series! everything i write for this series is connected!

Shouyou slept fitfully, eyes opening every minute from the excitement of going on his first quest. He tossed around, constantly adjusting his blanket to cover him after he switches positions. As such, when Sugawara went to wake him up, he found Shouyou in a sleep-deprived daze.

“Hinata, I told you that you had to sleep!” Resignation showed clearly on his face as he pulled Shouyou out of his room. A mumbled response came from Shouyou, something along the lines of, “I tried,” but the slurs in his voice made it difficult to understand.He stumbled over his feet as Sugawara continued to haul him forward, the witch muttering on about how they were behind on their schedule already. A blurry look at the sky told him that it was already halfway to mid-day.

"Grab something to eat, and do it quickly. If we don't reach their camp by mid-day, they'll be gone."

"Wha-" Shouyou was cut off by Sugawara shoving an apple in his mouth, and he brought his hands up quickly to grab the fruit before it could fall out of mouth.

"They leave their camp after mid-day for hunting practice and harvesting during this season, so we'll never catch up to Kiyoko if we don't hurry." Shouyou followed Sugawara out of the cave, jogging to keep up with strides that the taller boy took. After talking a bite of his apple, he spoke around the pieces in his mouth.

"Hho's Keeyoko?" Sugawara barely turned his head to glance at him, an amused smile curling across his face. Shouyou swallowed his bite, smiling back at him in embarrassment.

"Shimizu Kiyoko one of the friends I made during my time here. She's rather reserved, but she doesn't hesitate to speak her mind. Does that make sense?" Shouyou shook his head. "To clarify, she chooses not to speak much, but that doesn't mean she won't give her own input in situations or refrain from speaking all together. She's just selective about when she decides to do so." Shouyou threw his apple core onto the floor, watching with fascination as Sugawara simply waved his hand and the surrounding vines crawled over the discarded core and completely covered it. "We can rest for a few minutes."

"Oh thank goodness." He groaned as he sat down heavily against a tree, legs hurting from trying so hard to keep up.

"I didn't tell you this earlier because I wanted you to hurry, but the Lost Girls camp out pretty close to our own cave. It would actually have only taken us about a quarter of the Sun's journey to reach their camp." Shouyou stared at Sugawara, narrowing his eyes as if trying to understand a hidden joke.

"Suga-san, are you telling me that you killed my legs for no reason?" He said it slowly, as if giving Sugawara a chance to fix his fate. The other stepped back hesitantly, a shaky smile crossing his face.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Shouyou stands up slowly, stretching his legs as he contemplated how to answer.

“Well, you see Suga-san, I don’t think you fully understand how much trouble you put me through. This entire walk, my legs have been dying from having to keep up with your long strides. And considering that it was you who forced me to do it, I think I deserve a compensation.” With that, Shouyou jumped at Sugawara, his battle cry cutting through Sugawara’s shout of surprise.

The rest of their trip flew by in a blur as Shouyou’s exhaustion dissolved back into excitement, and he joked around with Sugawara to keep things interesting. They got so caught up joking with each other that neither noticed the net above them. Sugawara felt the change first, feeling the give of the wire as he stepped through it before Shouyou. Thinking quickly, he pushed Shouyou out of the way before feeling the net fall down and encase him. Shouyou looked up at the dangling figure of his mentor and began freaking out immediately.

“Suga-san! What is that?” Sugawara struggled to turn himself around under the net, turning to face Shouyou. He smiled in reassurance, trying to calm the other boy down.

“It’s alright, Hinata, just one of the Lost Girls’ traps. You’ll have to go on ahead and find one of them without me though. Your sword won’t be able to cut through these bonds, and my magic is unusable in this trap.” Shouyou’s frantic shuffling stopped once Sugawara gave him a plan, and with a dutiful nod, set off to find one of the Lost Girls.

He searched for half a quarter of the Sun’s path, tripping over multiple roots that he hadn’t seen before and realizing just how much easier Sugawara had been making their trip by clearing away the roots of trees. Giving up hope, he sat down against a tree for the second time that day and threw his head against it softly. He spoke his thoughts out loud, trying to push back the odd silence of the woods that had filled his companion’s absence.

“Where could they be?”

“Where could who be?” The answering voice startled Shouyou to his feet, and he fumbled with the sword attached to his belt. Before he could pull it out, a small figure swung to the ground from a nearby tree, and stood up quickly to reveal themselves to be a girl who happened to be even shorter than Shouyou himself. She laughed when she saw Shouyou struggling to pull his sword out of its scabbard and waved her hand at him to put it away.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m not gonna hurt you. Were you looking for one of us? A Lost Girl?” Shouyou suddenly felt the energy he had lost in his dejection come rushing back.

“Yes! One of your traps caught my friend under a net, and he can’t get out. Could you please help?” The girl’s eyes widened in shock.

“Oh no, really? I’m so sorry, I thought we’d fixed that part of the magic. I’ll be sure to tell Kiyoko that it’s still faulty.” Shouyou stood up straighter when he heard the name of Sugawara’s friend. But when he looked around to bring the girl to Sugawara, he realized belatedly that he had no idea where he was.

“Uh…,” he began to say, when the girl interrupted him.

“You have no idea where you are, do you?” She raised an unamused eyebrow at him, and Shouyou rubbed the side of his neck uncomfortably.

“Yeah.” She rolled her eyes before looking at him again critically.

“Next time, try to remember if you walked in a straight line or not. You’re lucky I decided to follow you, because otherwise I wouldn’t have a general direction of where you came from. I’m Yamamoto Akane, in case you were wondering.” Despite the unease Shouyou felt at being watched without noticing any signs, he thanked Yamamoto for her help. “Call me Akane, my brother is who you would call Yamamoto. It feels weird.”

“Ah, alright.” Akane turned around and began running in the direction she had seen Shouyou come from, and in almost no time at all, she had located where Sugawara was and was examining the net.

“Hmm, I’m not sure if I know enough about muffling spells to help. If you guys stay here, I’ll bring one of the Girls real quick,” she told them, pinching her eyebrows together and pushing air into one of her cheeks to puff it out.

“Thank you, Akane-chan,” Sugawara said sweetly, a gratitude pulling his lips into a smile. When she disappeared again, Shouyou huffed and sat down next to the net.

“We’re totally off schedule, aren’t we?” Shouyou asked in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. The smile that had fallen off of Sugawara’s face, replaced by exhaustion, made a miniscule come back.

“Yeah, no kidding. We should’ve already gotten the information we needed and left, but some things can’t be helped, I suppose.” They continued their aimless chat until Akane returned, this time with another girl behind her.

“Kiyoko! How are you?” Shimizu's lips curled upwards in the faintest smile when Sugawara greeted her. Shouyou’s jaw dropped when he saw her, awestruck by how beautiful she was. Her silky black hair fell a little past her shoulders, and her lithe figure moved with a fluidity and grace he had only seen in wildcats from a great distance away. He almost forgot how to speak and greet her as well.

“Ah, hello Shimizu-san! I’m Hinata Shouyou. Thank you for helping us!” Shimizu glanced at him, a single searching gaze the only response she gave. Seemingly satisfied with what she found, she quickly muttered a counter spell to what was placed on the net. Relieved that the net had finally lost its capturing qualities, Sugawara threw it off quickly and groaned when he finally had room to stretch himself.

“Thank goodness that’s finally off! I was getting cramped sitting like that.” He turned to face Shimizu and Akane properly. “Thank you. I’m sorry we showed up so suddenly, but we were on an urgent quest on behalf of Nekomata-sensei.”

“Nekomata-sensei?” Alarm was clear in the high voice Akane spoke in. “Is nii-san alright?”

“Your brother is fine, Akane-chan, as far as I was told. We’re more worried about Kuroo, Lev, and Fukunaga. They disappeared from Nekomata-sensei’s magic, and he hasn’t been able to find them or send out a search party of his own. We were the only ones available to help.” A frown crossed Sugawara’s lips as he continued. “I know the Lost Girls don’t give out information for free, but-” He was interrupted by Shimizu speaking over him.

“They’re near the crater.” Shouyou looked at Sugawara to see him gaping at Kiyoko is confusion. “We put you through a lot of trouble, and Nekoma is dear to many of our members, Koushi, so please take this as payment.” Shimizu motioned for Akane to follow her while Sugawara continued to look baffled, but before they left, Akane looked back and spoke.

“Please find them and make sure they’re okay.” Sugawara was still stunned by Shimizu's offer, so Shouyou took it upon himself to answer.

“We will, Akane-chan. Thank you.” She nodded, and the two girls left them alone. “Well, Suga-san? What do you plan on doing now?” The witch shook his head thoughtfully.

“I suppose we go to the crater.”

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmm sorry for any extremely late update, i'm swamped with work so everything will be behind for a while until i can catch up :///  
> i hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
